Promise Me
by MizMurder
Summary: Life is never written in stone, it can be changed but it's just the matter of who's willing to work for the change.


**When i wrote this is wasn't for naruto or anything i wrote it from my own life expirences. but i figured it worked for sasuke and sakura and i know no one would read this if it wasn't linked to some anime. cause im the same way. but ya i'll disclaim anything relating to the anime im using but as for everything else in the story it's all mine.**

**enjoy and please comment or somthing cause no one ever comments and i like to know what people think. **

**thanks.* **

* * *

"Promise me…"

I bit my lip and raise my pinky.

"Promise me that we will always have each other. Even if we stop talking or stop being friends, we will always be able to fall back on the other for support."

I remember how his face twisted into a frown as he tried thinking over my words. I mean a pinky promise was a big thing for 7 year olds.

"Please understand I…I _need_ you to understand."

I didn't want to be left behind. Not like my sister. I had watched as her friends, one by one, turned their back on her. How the spark in her eye died, her heart turned cold, and she lost herself. I didn't want to be like her, I didn't want to die such a painful death.

"I promise. It will always be you and I." He linked our pinkies and gave mine a squeeze.

_A promise is but mere words that mean nothing without action._

_

* * *

_

It scared me when I realized that for the first time in 4 years we got separated. Our class was too large so the school had to split up the kids; I only got to see him at recess. I remember how we would meet on top of the jungle gym and talk until our friends were ready to play tag.

I didn't mind that we didn't see each other much, I mean we were neighbors. We were always at reach others house after school.

Nothing changed between us, at least not until _they_ came.

The twins, that's all I ever called them, they thought they were everything. Always putting others down just to build themselves up. None of it bothered me till the day they started messing with him. More and more I saw them around him, they just talked, but it was still enough.

I was so protective of him, his friends were mine and mine were his, but _they_ weren't mine and were starting to be his. It wasn't until he started talking about them when we hung out, that the hurt started to take its toll.

_Friends make up the puzzle of yourself, and for everyone that leaves a piece is taken with it, so what's left when they're all gone? _

_

* * *

_

6th grade was a new year and to get use to high school the teachers had us change classes depending on the subject. We didn't have the same homeroom but we had math together, that was enough for me, but I guess it wasn't for him.

He had almost every class with _them_. Every time I saw him he was talking to the twins, laughing and smiling acting so innocent. It didn't bug me when he started making plans with them to hang out after school, until he started canceling our plans to make room for them. I remember how I used to call my closest girlfriend and ask her come over on the nights that he canceled, which started to be a lot.

I never could stay mad at him, cause for ever day he canceled he made it up to me and more. That year even if it seemed we were drifting apart, we just grew closer in the end.

Just to make sure, I made him promise, "Promise me."

I held up my pinky and stared into his eyes, waiting for him to respond. He waited so long to react, that when I finally saw that grin spread over his lips, I wanted to hit him.

"I promise. Always will." He gripped my pinky in his and gave it a squeeze just like he did all those years ago.

_With hurt comes comfort, but sometimes it just never comes soon enough._

_

* * *

_

The day we got our schedules the next year, he had ran to my house the same time I was going to his. In the end I had tackled him in the grass and grabbed his schedule before he could react. I was more than happy to find out that him and I had most of the same classes together.

When I told him the classes we shared, he smiled that special smile that I knew was just for me and pushed me off. That night he spent the night at my house and we stayed up till the early morning hours.

7th grade we grew closer, always talking and hanging with friends never once did we fight. Even though he still hung around the twins, it didn't seem to matter much anymore because he was mine, at least for the moment he was.

_Happiness comes only when you're willing to let it in._

_

* * *

_

The summer before 8th grade we were inseparable. When school started it was like nothing changed. We would hold hands while walking down the hall to class and occasionally we would give a peck on the cheek.

Everyone who grew up with us knew the relationship we shared and understood, we were the best of friends, nothing more nothing less. The moments we had were amazing; it seemed that as long as I was with him, nothing else in the world mattered.

It wasn't till the end of the year when things started to change; we were starting our own paths for the summer. And for some reason I had a feeling that mine was going to get bumpy. We were still considered the "happy couple" but things were off between us. Maybe we just didn't want it to end, or maybe I just fooled myself into believing that.

_Pain builds strength, and with it a new level of understanding._

_

* * *

_

What did I ever do to end up like this? I felt so out of place with the people I called friends. It was like I was wearing a mask then never seemed to want to come off. But I had to hide behind something cause if I didn't the pain would show to clearly.

It was freshman year, the first year of high school; it was suppose to be the best year ever before the work was piled on. But everything seemed to crumble when I was walking down the hall and saw him holding hands with _her. _

It had felt like someone had slapped me across the face.

When he passed, I wasn't even spared a glance; it was like I didn't exist all of a sudden. I should have been used to it by now. He stopped talking to me over a month ago and to see him over at my house was rare. It was like we were strangers, how could things change so much within a year?

That night I cried myself to sleep; I didn't know why it hurt so much to let him go. We were nothing but friends, close aquatints, nothing of importance in the world. I wish what I thought was true but I knew it wasn't, just that alone made the pain grow.

I had a dream, it was like a summary of everything that has ever happened between us, and when I woke up, I realized why it was so hard to let go.

I had fallen for my best friend.

_Love is but an illusion of pleasure the heart gives to the mind that when taken away causes nothing but pain._

_

* * *

_

It was hard being around him. I still wasn't sure how to act or what to say, I felt like the shy, weak little girl I was when I was five. I grew from then, I matured, so why is one guy making me crumble all over again?

We were sophomores, and they were still dating. I was happy for him, I really was. She made him happy and weather I liked it or not I'll admit that I'm glad I lost him to her. Maybe she can fill some of the spots I never could.

That year went by too fast for my liking. Out of all of it the only good thing was that I finally found the road of forgetting, and that was me getting a boyfriend.

_The road to recovery is always harder than the path first traveled._

_

* * *

_

Junior year, I broke it off with my boyfriend and tried to focus more on my school work then on my social dramas. I started to love my mask. It was becoming part of me and my daily life. But it just didn't seem to work the day I got home and heard the news.

My grandfather had cancer. And worst yet it was the most aggressive type known to doctors and he had it.

I cried and ran to his house. I wasn't thinking, all I knew was I needed him with me at that moment. When I got to his door his mother answered and immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. I was a daughter to them, so I spilled everything. His father led us into the house and onto the couch where they tried to calm my sobs. Everything that I've held in for the past 2 years was just release. All the pain and hurt was washed away with those tears.

All that I was left feeling was the numbness.

I had left the moment he walked in though the door, passing him on the way out I never looked up. I was tired of feeling the pain of being rejected for nothing. Even when I knew his parents told him he never came over. It didn't surprise me; I was nothing but a neighbor to him now.

_Tears are god's way of letting humans wash away the sin they feel._

Senior year, the best year of any student's life, that for one includes me. The beginning of the year when fast but prom is what will always sticks in my head. I remember the way my gown danced around me as I floated over the dance floor from friend to friend.

Everything was behind me now. I grew up and realized that not everything was about me, no matter how much I wanted them to be. I was tired and the gym was getting crowded so I went outside for some air. The moon was out that night; to be precise it was a full moon at that.

I sat on the stone bench and looked at the stars. Wishing with each passing moment that I could go back in time and enjoy the years I spent sulking.

"Beautiful night." I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. The voice was something I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried.

"Indeed it is."

"Shouldn't you be inside with the others?" I sensed him come closer so I moved down the bench to give him room to sit.

"Shouldn't you?" He sighed in defeat and look up at the stars with me, for once in a long time enjoying each other's company.

To my surprise it was him who broke the silence first. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" It wasn't meant to be harsh but I couldn't help but get my point across.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Letting you go like I did. Things just started moving so fast that I guess you got left behind. I figured you'd always be there so why worry. It wasn't till I fell flat on my face that I realized you weren't there anymore." The old part of me wanted to cry but the real me just sighed and shook her head.

"We promised that no matter what we will always have each other. Even if we stopped talking or stopped being friends, we will always be able to fall back on the other for support. Remember?"

The smile on his face had made me tear up, it was my smile. The one I haven't seen in about 3 years. The tear never fell until he raised his hand and stuck out his pinky. "Promise me, we will always have each other. Before I can even think of going off to college I need you with me again, it's just not the same."

Slowly I lifted my pinky and linked it with his giving it a squeeze, before tackling him off the bench in a hug. I got my best friend back.

_Sometimes the best way to solve something is to let it take its course_

_

* * *

_

I learned a lot that day. I learned that when he heard about my grandfather he wanted to come over but he was scared to face me after so long. I understood. I don't care about the past, cause now it's time to live in the moment, cause let's face it time slows down for no one.

As I look down the aisle and saw her walking up it with a smile, I knew this is how it was suppose to be. She looked stunning in the long dress; eyes were on her for the moment. But as I threw him a glance I noticed, it was me he was looking at the whole time. Because when she retch the end, she turned off and knelt down, holding a camera steady to her eye and took a picture.

She was the photographer and this was my wedding. I wore the white gown and she the red strapless.

My smile just grew to a grin when I felt his pinky slip into mine, "I promise to always be there."

Those words were better than any gold in the world, cause with that one statement, every past pain and hurt disappeared. Cause now he's mine, not just for the moment, but till the end of time. It's funny how a simple little promise could do so much.

_It never ends; the story of life, but some are more thrilling then others. So when you look back and read your story, how would you change it?_

_

* * *

_

**I just want to say that for the most part this is all true. up until 10th grade, the rest is just what i put together, i wish it would play out like this but i know nothing's a fairy tale so might as well stop dreaming.**

**i hope you all like it! i was up till 3 in the morning typing it all, i guess i just couldn't stop. :) **


End file.
